


Freds Kiss

by Superwholocked1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked1/pseuds/Superwholocked1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Beth have been best friend for as long as they remember and now it there last year at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freds Kiss

Beth and Fred Weasley were more then friends. They were best friends, or at least that’s how Beth saw it. They would always try to top their latest prank and giggle when their teachers would yell blaming them, though they never had any proof. Even during the summer they would steal Arthurs muggle DVD player and watch cheesy films with edited explosions. Once they graduated Hogwarts they said they would film a better one and wow all the muggles.   
They returned to Hogwarts in ’95 their final year at Hogwarts, with a plan: to pull the biggest prank Hogwarts had ever seen. With both Fed and George Weasley nothing seemed imposable. They would sit in the Gryffindor common room planning tricks and pulling strings. Nights like this were when Fred first started suspecting something was up between his brother and his best friend. The fire would crackle, as the two would nestle up in a warm blanket. Fred grew angry with George for the first time he wanted to put him in his place, tell him that Beth was his and his alone. Beth would never think that way, so he brushed of those feelings.   
It was now December and no progress had been made. Beth had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays and both Fred and George swiftly agreed that that was what they wanted too.   
Fred made the excuse that he wanted to work on the prank (which he did, but he also wanted to stay with Beth)  
George made the excuse that is was his last year here and had to make the best from it.  
One night Fred crept to Great Hall. It was a wonderful set up. Millions of candles floated above his head, the roof had taken a snowy scene as the flakes fell to just above his head before vanishing.  
“Isn’t it beautiful,” a voice said.  
Fred turned to see it was Beth wrapped in her bedroom blanket. “I was thinking why not make this room show something wonderful. For our prank I mean, like something memorable.”  
Fred smiled; she looked beautiful tonight, her beauty so immense it pulsated taking him over. “Or we could do something memorable in this room right now.”  
“How so?”  
“Beth I know you have a thing with George, and that’s OK. But I wanted something to come out of what we have. We shouldn’t just be friends anymore, well we should, ah- I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore.”  
Beth smiled slightly and walked over two you, “I understand what you are saying, but I can phrase it better,” she pointed up, “Mistletoe” Sue enough it hung from the candle above her head. “And there is nothing or ever was anything between me and your twin.”  
“That’s all I needed to hear,” he said cupping her chin with his hand and softly kissing her.   
She reached up and ran her hands through his hair and he let his hands wander to the arch of her back pulling her closer. She only pulled out of the now passionate and wonderful kiss to say, “We did it, something memorable in the Great Hall.”  
A soft tune started playing from somewhere in the room and Fred smiled, “May I have this dance”  
“You can have all the dances if that’s what you want.”  
Fred smiled, “This is something I will remember when I lay on my death bed.”

 

It wasn’t Fred who remembered it on his death bed, but it was what Beth remembered when she let go of his hand for the last time May second 1998.


End file.
